1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap closure having a metallic printed shell covered by a varnish coat and a detachable liner with a printed image on it. The cap closure is particularly suitable for sealing carbonated and non carbonated beverage containers.
2. Discussion of the Background
Crowns caps are metallic closures for glass or plastic containers designed for carbonated and non-carbonated beverages, such as beer, softdrinks, juices, etc. Generally they are composed of a metallic shell and an interior sealing liner to retain internal pressure.
Beverage makers promote their products with a closure by differentiating them from the rest and by using the closure for promotional purposes. There are several ways to use crown caps to promote an event. First, the promotion can be printed under a nondetachable liner. Second, the promotion can be printed under the crown cap liner using an opaque sealing liner that can be detached in order to see the printed item on the crown shell. Third, the sealing liner can be detached together with the printed item. This allows the consumer to easily mail in the evidence of the prize, with the printed imaged on it, without having to mail in the prized crown cap.
Several lithographic sequences have been developed to allow the printed ink to be transferable to the sealing liner when the sealing liner is removed. These sequences are both time consuming and subject to reduction of quality.
Multilayer cap and liner assemblies are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,690 and 4,310,100, but these multilayer assemblies are difficult and time consuming to manufacture, and they involve multiple material layers in the liner.
Other closures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,021, but these contain plastisol inks, which are undesirable. Plastisol line molding is an old technology which uses lining technology not available today. In addition, it is not possible to use plastisol inks with lithographic printing systems. Finally, plastisol inks have poor properties with respect to tack, flow, color strength, and the like compared to conventional lithographic inks.
Other closures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,827, but these are limited to expensive non-PVC-containing sealing liners because of market requirements and metallic adhesive paints in the shell.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cap closure with a detachable liner and a print layer suitable for promotional, information and novelty purposes, which avoids, e.g., the problems associated with multiple layer systems and expensive non-pvc liners, and which can be easily printed.
One object of the present invention is to provide a crown cap with a detachable liner, particularly for promotional purposes in which is necessary to detach the liner from the crown.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crown cap having a detachable sealing liner for beverage containers which avoids the problems with conventional closures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crown cap having a detachable sealing liner for beverage containers which can be more easily manufactured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crown cap having a detachable sealing liner for beverage containers wherein an inscription therein can be easily and completely together with the sealing liner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crown cap having a detachable sealing liner for beverage containers which uses a minimum of materials and steps in the process of manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a crown cap having a detachable sealing liner for beverage containers which avoids the multiple layers typically used in the conventional closures and procedures.
These and other objects have been achieved by the present invention, the first embodiment of which provides a container closure, including:
a metal closure shell having a top surface and a bottom surface, the top and bottom surfaces having at least one varnish coating thereon;
a detachable sealing liner in contact with a portion of the bottom surface; and
a print layer containing a polyester ink and interposed between the bottom surface and the liner;
wherein the liner includes a PVC resin,
wherein the print layer is in direct contact with the liner and the varnish coating on the bottom surface.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides method for sealing a container opening, which includes contacting the above-mentioned closure with the container opening.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method, which includes:
removing the above-mentioned closure from a container sealed with the closure, and detaching the liner.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an article, which includes:
a container having an opening; and
the above-mentioned closure in contact with the container and sealing the opening.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for making the above-mentioned closure, which includes:
contacting the shell, the print layer and the liner.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a closure, which includes:
a metal closure having a means for fitting over an opening of a container;
a PVC-containing detachable sealing liner in contact with a portion of the metal closure and having a means for sealing the opening of the container;
a print layer interposed between and in contact with the closure and the liner; and
a means for transferring the print layer to the liner when the liner is detached from the closure.